NXT: December 16, 2015
Match Results Other Events *(Beginning of the show) General Manager William Regal comes out to the ring and cuts a promo. He exits the ring and goes backstage afterwards. *(During the first match) Towards the end of the match, Big Show KO-punches Roman Reigns off the ring apron. Seemingly about to get a countout victory, Show arrogantly breaks the count at nine and picks Reigns up off the ground. However, Reigns begins fighting back, and eventually spears Show into the steel steps. Reigns gets back into the ring and gets the countout victory, with Show rolling into the ring just after the ten-count. *(During/after the fourth match) Corey Graves and Randy Orton are fighting. Orton goes to clothesline Graves, but Graves ducks it, turns around and hits Orton with a chop block. Orton's leg, having been worked the entire match, is severely hurt by this point. Graves locks on the Lucky 13, but Orton is barely able to crawl to the ropes. Graves lets go of the hold and as he picks up Orton, Orton goes for the RKO. Graves is able to prevent Orton from hitting it, and shoves Orton into the referee, sandwiching the referee into the corner. Graves low-blows Orton due to the referee being unable to see it, and hits Orton with a fireman's carfry backbreaker for the pinfall victory. *(During/after the fifth match) Zack Ryder and Viktor are the legal men. Konnor tries to get involved illegally, prompting Mojo Rawley to pull him off the apron and for the two to begin brawling on the outside. The referee tries to stop the brawling, but Ryder and Viktor begin exchanging near-falls, causing the referee to have to focus on the action inside the ring. While the referee isn't looking, two people in the crowd wearing Rey Mysterio masks jump the barricade and deliver stereo superkicks to Rawley & Konnor, before jumping back over the barricade. They remove their masks to reveal themselves as The Young Bucks. Viktor notices this, and as he's distracted, Ryder rolls him up in a small package for the victory. Before Viktor can retaliate, Ryder slides out of the ring, picks Rawley up, and leaves. Viktor then goes to turn his attention to the Young Bucks, only to realize that they've already left the arena. *(Before the sixth match) Daniel Bryan is backstage walking to the ring, when Corey Graves attacks him from behind with a chair. Graves relentlessly hits Bryan's leg with a chair, before placing his ankle between the seat and backrest of the folded chair and stomping on it. Regal finds Bryan and brings doctors with him. Regal tries to convince Bryan to go to the hospital, but Bryan vehemently insists on continuing with his scheduled match. Regal informs the doctors to be at ringside for Bryan's match in case his potential injury is aggravated. *(During/after the sixth match) Daniel Bryan and Kevin Owens are brawling outside the ring. Bryan, whose leg is still severely hurt from Corey Graves' attack before the match, has a considerable disadvantage against Owens. However, Bryan's luck begins to turn around during the brawl. Bryan goes to pick up Owens near the steel steps, but his leg gives out mid-lift and Bryan falls back-first onto the steel steps with all of Owens' body weight on top of him. Owens rolls back in the ring, and the doctor demands the referee to stop the match. Bryan is put on a stretcher and brought to the back, with William Regal by his side, while Owens celebrates in the ring. Promos/Vignettes *'William Regal's Promo': "Welcome to the show. I came out here to mention that, tonight, the semi-finals for the Tag Team, Intercontinental, and NXT Championship tournaments will conclude. The winners of the Tag Team Championship tournament semi-finals will fight the Young Bucks at TLC in a normal tag team match. The winners of the Intercontinental Championship tournament will fight one on one in a tables match at. Finally, the winners of the NXT Championship tournament will fight in a triple threat ladder match. Have a nice evening, and enjoy the show." Major Developments *The Hype Bros will face the Young Bucks at TLC to crown the inaugural NXT Tag Team Champions. *Corey Graves and Jimmy Havoc will fight in a tables match at TLC to crown the inaugural Intercontinental Champion. *Kevin Owens, Finn Balor and Roman Reigns will fight in a triple threat match at TLC to crown the inaugural NXT Champion. *Daniel Bryan may have a severe leg injury after an attack by Corey Graves. Category:NXT Category:Episode